highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Balor View
| Romaji = Fōbidun Barōru Byū | Other Names = The Evil Eye that Stops the World Demon God Balor Aeon Balor The Evil-Eyed King Who Dominates the Space and Time | Type = Sacred Gear (Longinus) | Forms =Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast | Abilities = Allows the user to stop time momentarily | Wielder(s) = Gasper Vladi}}Forbidden Balor View, also known as The Evil Eye that Stops the World, is a Sacred Gear wielded by Gasper Vladi of the Occult Research Club. It gained another name [[Longinus#Aeon Balor|'Aeon Balor']] after it received a Longinus certification. Summary Forbidden Balor View is a Sacred Gear created by the God from the Bible. It was referenced from Balor, the Evil God with evil eyes. As of Volume 16 Gasper's Forbidden Balor View has a portion of the consciousness and power of evil of the original Balor residing in it. In Volume 25, Forbidden Balor View officially became a Longinus and inherited a second name Aeon Balor. Appearance Forbidden Balor View doesn't have any physical form as it is located within the eyes of its wielder. Abilities Forbidden Balor View grants the user the ability to momentarily stop the time of anything within their line of sight. The duration of the effect depends on the user's mastery over the Sacred Gear as well as the target's power relative to the user. The range of effect may be further increased if the wielder is able to generate more eyes through which they could see. Whether or not the range or duration is affected by the quality of the user's eyesight is unknown. Forms Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast ( ) also known as the Shadow Beast Master of the Forbidden Night and True Darkness is considered to be a Balance Breaker yet different from a Balance Breaker and has the potential to become the 14th Longinus. First used in Volume 12, it creates an enormous amount of darkness, capable of coating an entire town, that devours everything (including the mist created by Georg's Dimension Lost, a High-tier Longinus). While this large area of darkness is active, Gasper can generate twisted monsters to attack opponents, as well as multiple eyes through which he can use Forbidden Balor View, freezing multiple targets at the same time. In this form, Gasper's whole body gets covered by the darkness and takes the form of a five meter tall monster with a Dragon head, arms with claws and wings growing from the back. Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess ( lit. "Beast Ruin Princess of the Forbidden Night and True Darkness"): A combination technique between Rias Gremory and Gasper Vladi, where Gasper melts into his shadow and fuses with Rias' shadow then he covers her entire body in darkness. The result is a form of Rias appearing as a dark beast in the shape of a human enveloped in deep red aura of destruction, as well as a third eye with a deep red pupil on her forehead and ten wings. The form resulted from the inspiration of Sairaorg's Balance Breaker, supplemented with her Crimson Extinct Dragonar. In this form, her third eye can freeze opponents in time. She can submerge in shadows and reappear out of others; her Power of Destruction's power is greatly increased with the infusion of the power of darkness, and she can also stop her own attacks and manipulate them to change the trajectory. The form, while still incomplete, exceeds Satan-class power, and is able to casually destroy an area with a radius of a few hundred meters filled with skyscrapers. Trivia *Forbidden Balor View is a reference to the monstrous Fomorian, Balor of the Evil Eye, whose magical eye had highly dangerous and destructive powers. References Category:Sacred Gears